Eyeliner and Mascara Far too Far
by BOE-4eva
Summary: DISCONTINUED For now! The 2nd sequal to Eyeliner and Mascara! After careful consideration, Oliver's back. and he's got revenge on his mind. What will Oliver do in the third instalment of Eyeliner and Mascara to repay Johnny for his actions towards Ruffer
1. Arguments 'a' Plenty

Oh yeah! That's right! Eyeliner and Mascara is back! Oliver is back and just as crazy as ever!

I know that I said that Reapplied was the end, well I decided that I couldn't live without E&M it's too much of me, and I discovered that without it, I was less….. Oliver. It was awful!

SO hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Eyeliner and Mascara- Far too Far

Arguments 'a' Plenty 

You thought it was over didn't you. You thought I was gone forever. I don't blame you for your ignorance, but did you really think that I could resist telling you about my new wicked awesome plan, and when I say wicked awesome, I mean that in the wickedest and the awesome-'est' way. That is so not a word, but I guess that's beside the point.

Ok now I guess that you're here and that I've got your attention, it's time to tell you what's been happening, because a lot has happened since I last spoke to you. First of all, we have Johnny and Robert, with in the past 7 weeks they have broken up and the got back 'together' again 11 times, that is more than once a week, I wouldn't consider those the best stats. They're both fighting constantly to be the dominant person in the relationship, and as I'm sure you know, neither are likely to give up easily. Which is not the best for their relationship, but the more enjoyment for Enrique and myself. Ok, so now onto us, I'm sure this is the information that you've been longing to hear, because, of course, your world revolves around ME.

Ok so I'm sure if you don't know about what's happened to me and Enrique in the more distant past with a couple of different applications of Eyeliner and Mascara, then I am pretty sure that you must have been living under a rock, a very big rock, a rock bigger than I've ever seen. Because I know good gossip travels fast, and that was all good gossip if I ever heard it, and trust me, I am an expert in gossip. Gossip is my friend, unless of course it's not my friend, in which it's probably bad, and about me. But usually I love it. Which is why I wish to share my gossip with you.

Enrique hasn't changed at all, well neither of us have, the only thing that changed is that we are no longer fighting every two seconds, it's been almost two days since our last fight, and still counting. You may not see this as significant, but, for me, it really is. Significant in a way that I'm not getting yelled at and criticized by him all the time, and he stands up for me when Johnny and Robert make it their job to fully and totally humiliate me or simply mock me to no end. See Johnny and Robert have not changed in that department, still as useless and relentless as they always have been. So I'm sure your all wondering what I've done to pay back Johnny for stealing Ruffer and blackmailing him with grotesque images of him being tortured. Well…. I'm yet to make a move, Enrique said that he would help me, but that he no longer had any creativity when it came to total and utter humiliation. That that part of the plan was something that I would have to figure out all on my own. Which is unfortunate because I cant think of anything that's totally evil to do to Johnny, I've been trying, I've been trying REALLY hard, it's like my brains gone into evil meltdown, and all it's evil contents have been corrupted by unicorns and rainbows. Depressing isn't it. I've become a fairy :cries hysterically: What? You don't seem surprised? Always been a fairy you say? Well, I have a bone to pick with you, I was a very evil, manly man before I was _corrupted_ by all that goody goody pansy stuff. So don't even try and disagree with me again! Or it will be your head. :gasps: Was that …..was it….. was that a small figment of my former evil self? Me think it was….Oh, how the world shall rejoice on this day, and it will be forever known as the day that Oliver got his evil'ness' back…… go on, pencil it in, June 21st. It shall be a public holiday for all, and everyone will love it more than Christmas. Oh, that's right, I said it. MORE than Christmas. That's right, fear me, for I am loved, and there's nothing you can do about it.

Ok, on with the story, I'm happy now that I can feel my evilness returning, and I think I may go and visit Johnny and Enrique in the living room, and I think I'll really enjoy disrupting their T.V viewing time.

* * *

There they are. All cosy and stuff. I think that ill really enjoy making them sweat.

I walk, every so slowly to behind the couch that Johnny is relaxing on, but as usual take a very undignified fall, and flip over the top of the couch right into Johnny's lap. Ewwww…. I feel dirty. Yuck. Gotta get up, gotta have a shower.

"Yuck get off me Oliver! You'll give me some kind of pansy germ." He says rudely shoving me off him and straight onto the ground, landing on my arse. Enrique laughs, I'm not sure if at the comment Johnny made or the fact that I fell on to the couch and then onto my bum? If it's the first one I will throttle him. BECAUSE I don't have 'pansy' germs, if anything, he has the 'really-gay-crappy-and-filthy' germs. Which I for one, don't intend on catching. I sand up and brush myself off, removing whatever germs I can in my haste.

"Excuse me _Jonathan_ if anyone's catching any germs here, it's will be me…. From you!" I exclaim dramatically. He rolls his eyes and looks away, I do the same thing. "_Pansy germs" _I laugh mockingly.

At this moment Robert enters and sits on the couch at Johnny's feet.

I for one would never sit that close to _those _feet, that is without a gas mask. I'd like to live at least another 50 years, or more, think about it now I'd like to live forever…… but I don't really want to get old, well I don't want to _look_ old. Cause that would be bad.

"What's going on here?" Robert asks, eyeing me suspiciously. What's he got to be suspicious about? I'm think that that's a bit rude!

Johnny smiles. "Oh nothing, Oliver just threw himself on me, in some useless attempt to get laid. Apparently Enrique isn't really '_all that'_" Johnny grins at his evilness. Oh no he didn't! Enrique was laughing, but has now stopped, he looks kinda angry now. Robert turns to me, no emotion written on his face at all to tell me whether he just kidding.

"Now Oliver, you know to keep your grubby little paws off Johnny" A small smile graces his lips, and he says. "he bites" Johnny went with it, he growled baring his teeth at me. All I can do is glare. Oh, that right take that, my ninja glare. Be afraid. Be VERY afraid. Robert is still smiling, a site not often seen, yet it continues. I think that he finds it funny that I am extremely frustrated. Oooo, I have an idea to annoy them, one thing that they can't stand more, is talking bout their 'relationship' in public.

"Well…" I start, ad put on a fake 'loving' smile. "Aren't you two just such happy love birds" They both glare at me, they look as though they suddenly feel sick to the stomach.

"He's a bitch and I hate him!" Johnny says quickly. Robert gives me a lopsided smile.

"I am not! I'm a lovely boyfriend! He just takes my beatings and verbal abuse the wrong way!" He retaliates sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Funny!" Johnny rolls his eyes.

"So who is the bitch in the relationship?" Stupid question! I know! I'm just extremely curious!

"He is!" They both point at each other. He he! Although Enrique and myself haven't discussed this, I'm sure that we would be on mutual ground that he is in fact the bitch, considering that I am more masculine than he is:glares:_ That_ was not supposed to be some kind of joke! So why are you laughing?

Enrique is laughing hysterically at Johnny and Robert who are now having a rather bitter argument. Which is very funny for all bystanders?

I figure that this is my time to leave in triumph at a job well done, Enrique follows me still looking as though he's trying to stop his stomach from exiting through his mouth, covering it with his hand but bursting at the sides with giggles.

Entering the library I sit down on the couch, Enrique sits down next to me. He looks as though he's trying really hard to stop laughing so that he can talk, but failing miserably. I thwack him harshly on the back, which succeeds in making him cough and stop laughing. He glares at me half-heartedly.

"What was that for?" He asks, small sines of his laughter spurting through in his voice.

"It stopped you laughing didn't it" I state bluntly. He nods weakly. His face lights up again.

"I remember what I was going to say….." He pauses, almost as if he had once again forgotten. " wait, wait….. oh that right. I though of a way for you to get at Johnny, literally" HE grins evilly. I don't like the sound of the literally. But ill give it a chance. …… I guess.

Thanx for reading anf I really hope that your liked it, please review this chappie and tell me exactly what you think! I want an honest opinion.

Hopefuly you will all like enrique's IDEA it's pretty crazy!

THANX!

Please Review.

Luv u's all

BOE4eva


	2. Guess Again

Chapter 2 of the long awaited sequel to the sequel of Eyeliner and Mascara…. Nah just messing with ya… for the few people who read this fic…yay! I'm back! 

So here we go! Enjoy ……….

Guess again…. 

"So what is it?" I ask eagerly. He enjoy my torment, that little…. :sighs: relax. He puts on a more serious face, but I can't still see a glimmer of laughter in his eyes as he speaks.

"Well I happened to notice, just how utterly repulsed Johnny was by you touching him, and I had a thought." I glare as a possible outcome of this conversation pops into my head. "You could pursue him endlessly. He would be freaked out, and probably very scared." I roll my eyes, just as I thought.

"Enrique, there's a problem with that. Johnny knows that I'm with you he also knows that I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole, he'd have to be pretty dumb to believe me"

"He may if his ego gets in the way" Enrique says trying to sound evil, but only succeed in sounding insane. I guess he has a point, but that still leaves the other issue.

"But, he knows that I would never cheat."

"That's why we should have a big fight in front of them and pretend to break up! It's fool proof." I gotta give it to him though; it's a kinda good plan. I mean I've defiantly noticed how Johnny squirms when anyone touches him; he particularly hates it when I get to close to him…… who knows why? I guess it would be fun to subscribe a little torture to our dear Jonathan. The question is, can I do it?

* * *

We need something to pretend to fight about, but what? It has to be something big, something convincing. I think I'm wearing a circle in my carpet from this pacing, but it's necessary to help me think. Enrique's just on the bed, sitting there watching me pace, how lazy. That's certainly not helping. He does look thoughtful though.

"I could insult you, or you could insult me and it can escalate from there?" He says thoughtful shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess, but we don't want it to get too personal, do we" I argue.

"Yeah maybe not, but we need it to look serious. We can't just do something that wouldn't be realistic" He stands up. "Besides, we know that we're just mucking around" I smile in agreement.

"Right, anything to win" WOW'E' that was corny, but I guess we all need a little mush every now and then. Every now and then…… not all the bloody time! I've seen some terrible teen movies in my time.

"Remember stick together, don't let them take control" He says seriously. Too much! I try super hard not to laugh.

"Ok…. Enrique" Is all I can manage to say without the possibility of bending over in a fit of laughter. It's funny when Enrique goes all serious n stuff. It makes me laugh.

"Do you want to start or do you want me to?" He asks, I recon that I should start, we don't want him going all mean during the fight, I think I should set the standard. I raise my hand, as a way of volunteering for the job.

"Ok, you start the fight. Which means that I'll finish it" He says. But I want to finish! I want to have the last say! I change my mind!

"Wait, wait. You can start. I'll finish!" He looks at me quizzically but doesn't question it. He simply replied with a soft. "…..whatever…." That still leaves the matter of what we should fight about? Enrique looks thoughtful once more, almost as though he read my thoughts and was trying to answer my question for me, wow it's like we're so in touch that we can communicate telepathically with each other. And accomplished look possesses his features and he speaks.

"I have a craving for cookies!" He then stands triumphantly and leaves the room almost instantly. Telepathy my arse! And he recons that I have a short attention span. Idiot.

* * *

In the kitchen now, and I spot Enrique raiding the cupboard. Johnny and Robert are sitting at the table, Robert is reading a book and Johnny is taping at his laptop. I sit across from them but turn behind me to watch Enrique. He pulls away from the cupboard with a tub of cookies. How the hell did he find them? I hid them, with the soul purpose of keeping them away from him. That little barstard must be able to sniff them out. That's one powerful nose.

"Enrique don't fill up too much before dinner" I tell him sternly. "I'm making your favourite" He grins. I'm not really, honestly I don't remember what his favourite meal is, there's so much stuff that he likes, but if saying that gets him to keep his sticky fingers away from my cookies I'll say it.

Johnny and Robert don't appear to be taking any notice of anything that's going on around them, both utterly absorbed in their activities. Enrique grins at me, before gesturing towards an oblivious Johnny and Robert….. He wants to do it now? But what are we going to fight about? We haven't thought far enough ahead.

"Oliver…" He says casually pulling out a cup and pouring himself a glass of water. I just stare at him, with a panicked questioning look in my eyes….. at leats that's the feeling I was trying to portray. "Have you seen my black suede jacket? You know the good one, with the brown pockets?" He smiles at me, as if trying to tell me something with his eyes…….but I've never been one to be able to read expressions.

Is he referring to the same jacket that was too small for him, and asked me to give to the poor? Cause that's what I did……Cause that jacket was hideouse:looks around nervously: I seriously hope that this is part of his plan….. and not a real question.

"ermm… I gave it away" I feel Roberts eyes on me, he's now listening….. however I can still hear Johnny clicking away on the keyboard. Enrique looks suddenly angry…… I hope that's just a put on…

"You gave it away!" He fumes "Why in the world would you do that?" I'm not to sure what to say….. I don't want to ruin his plan… if this is his plan?

"Ermm….Cause you said it was rubbish" Fully, he did say that! Johnny's tapping comes to a halt, we've got his attention now. Enrique slams his glass to the bench…. Oh my.. I think he almost broke that.

"Rubbish….. RUBBISH! That jacket, was and never will be rubbish? Rubbish is an empty box of cheereo's a pair of leg-warmers or that stupid little rag or whatever" :gasps: STUPID. LITTLE. RAG. DOLL! He turned into Johnny. Johnny is enjoying this…. He knows how that comment has effected me, a large grin crossing his features. Robert looks concerned, making sure to hold onto his glass that he probably fears I might send flying across the room at Enrique. Which by the feeling in my gut, is a good move on his part, saves on cleaning up later……

I'm pretty sure that Enrique's supposed to be kidding around….. but he really should joke around about Ruffer! He just shouldn't!

* * *

Yeah, yeah I know…. It was crap… I've lost my touch….. well…. It may be true, but I need to do sumthing to pass my time. So this is it!

So is Enrique just messing around?

Will Oliver over react, or will he blow is cover……

All that and more in the next instalment of……. Enrique is gay!

Nah just kidding…. Its called…… Eyeliner and Mascara… that's it!


	3. When the going gets tough……RUN

WOOT! I'm back, with another chapter for Far too far ….hmm…I know this has taken me FOREVER….and I totally apologise, gets down on hands and knees…please forgive me, I promise that the next chappie will be up sooner! 

So here we go….. enjoy

"When the going gets tough……RUN" 

"…rag doll…Rag Doll?..._RAG DOLL!..." _I get this funny feeling that I'm repeating myself. I'm now standing, my right hand clutching my chair tightly, my knuckles becoming white. I feel rage in the pit of my stomach, Enrique may be acting, but it angers me that he even thought about bringing Ruffer into it…. That makes it REAL!

"Yeah Oliver…that….dirty…..sticking….ugly……little _rag doll" _:gasps: Oh no he didn't! OH NO HE FUCKING DIDN'T! I could feel so many emotions rushing through my brain, all wanting to escape out of my mouth and express themselves verbally, but not succeeding. A traffic jam occurred, even though I had so much I wanted to say, I couldn't get anything in to coherent speech. I feel like I've just been kicked in the nuts, and so even if I wanted to speak it would come out pitchy and irregular.

My feet take off before I get any chance to stop them, I figure that they decided that since my mouth can't say nething, the best thing to do would be to escape with an angry look on my face…..and maybe run into Enrique on the way.

Moving quickly in Enrique's direction, I aim to knock his shoulder with mine throwing him off balance.

I succeed…..in hitting him that is, I don't throw him off balance, instead I throw myself off balance. Regaining my composure, I walk around him with out looking at him directly with an angry expression. His feet must have been dead rooted to the floor if that had no effect on him…….. No, it's not because I'm weak! It's because he's ….strong….ish…..

I can hear Johnny snickering in the background, probably at my ungraceful stumble. When I reach the door, I turn around briefly and glare daggers at Enrique. He's already turned and looking at me, absolutely no expression on his face. Something to say springs to my mind, however if this a joke…..wait it will work for me either way, coz if this is for real….:clenches fist:

My mouth opens, and the life or death words leave my mouth in anxious manner.

"It's over Enrique!" It wasn't loud and it wasn't angry….. I notice Enrique's shock followed by both Johnny and Robert's as I turn quickly on my heal, to leave the room.

----------------------------------------

My ceiling needs to be re-painted….its a bit streaky….. Lying on my bed and staring at brings you to notice such a thing….. I can still hear quiet chatter coming from the kitchen, Johnny and Robert are probably giving Enrique a talking too, either standing up for me, or cheering him on….. I think I'm going for the latter, those barstards!

Foots steps are now approaching my door, and I consider the options of who it could be….Johnny: He more likely than anything still sitting down laughing about my misfortunes….Robert: Probably lecturing Johnny about how it is disrespectful to act such a way…..Enrique: It must be him…..

The door is pushed open, I honestly thought I had closed it, and locked it for that matter….

Enrique walks in, with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, that went well!" He says sitting on my bed at my feat.

"Went well? Went well?" I sigh angrily "You were a little harsh don't you think? Did you mean those things?" He gives me one of those 'What-the-hell-do-you-think' looks….I hate that look!

"Of corse I didn't, I needed to say something that would actually get you angry….cause I'm sure that we both know, that when it comes to acting your know Nicole Kidman" Nicole Kidman, he's comparing me to a girl? Why didn't he say something like 'Your know Hugh Jackman' I muct say being compared to that hottie wouldn't be an insult…. :grins lustfuly:…hugh….

"Oliver? Are you listening……What are you grinning at?" He asks waving his hand in front of my eyes to get my attention. I snap out of my trance and blush.

"Nothing….. just er thinking….off errr stuff…..yeah stuff" Way to sound intelligent Oliver! Enrique raises an eyebrow.

"riiiiiight…..Anyway" He changes the subject quickly to avoid any more embarrassment on my part. "So when should we set faze two of the plan into ation?" The plan has fazes? That makes it sound really professional

I look thoughtful before answering. " Well, ermm maybe not straight away…..we don't want him getting suspicious" Enrique snorts with laughter.

:Suspicious, Johnny… his ego is way to HUGE for that woo happen. Trust me, he'll freak out but he'll be right with it the whole way." He pauses as a thought enters his head, Enrique cant multi-task, thinking and speaking at the same time makes his head hurt …..

"Even if we were to start now, he would think that you were doing it to make me jealous…" :rubs head: Stupid idea Enrique!

"But that would contradict what we want to happen in the long run. We want Johnny to think that I like him, not that I'm using him to get to you" I say sternly. He looks thoughtful again, gee looking thoughtful so many times in such a small space in time, I'm surprise he hasn't fainted from exhaustion.

"You right Oliver, I guess your not just a pretty face!" You got that right genius. "So we wait, two days, I'm anxious to get this on the road" Two days seems a little _soon._ But I can be bothered arguing. Instead I lay my head back down and continue my analysis of my ceiling, Enrique notices that I am busy and picks himself up to leave the room.

Yep, I definitely need to hire a painter.

--------------------------------------------

Short I know, and I'm very sorry! But the next will not only be posted sooner, but it will be longer….please review for this chapter and tell me what you think?

I really would like to some input on the direction of this fic…

Well I'm off!

Luv You's all

Cassie


	4. He’s Frick’en Freak’en Out!

YAY! This has to be the fastest I have ever updated! WOOT WOOT!  
And this is like I said longer then the last chappie, however its still not super long…my bad….the next chappie will be up soon! He's Frick'en Freak'en Out! 

Two days of very uneventful, uneventful-ness has passed here (besides the fact that I had my roof re-painted ), and as Enrique suggested, we are to put plan "Lets-make-Johnny-suffer-for-stealing-my-dear-ruffer-and-blackmailing-me-with-it-that-barstard" in to action, ok so the name isn't very 'catchy…..but its all I could come up with over these two days, and at least it gets straight to the point….. NEWHO….. Me and Enrique have been avoiding each other over this time to hopefully detracted any suspicions. As far as we can tell this has definitely been working to our satisfaction. For once, things seem to be heading me way!

Enrique enters my room quietly, looking around to make sure that neither Robert or Johnny witnessed his entry. He closes the door behind him and whispers.

"You ready to go through with this?" He asks with a smile. I nod.

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Remember just pretend it's not Johnny, your acting has to be 'perfect'" He emphasizes this, knowing, that in the past I have been known for blowing my cover and cracking under pressure.

"I'll try my best…." Is all I can think of to say, I honestly can't make any promises. The thought of having to talk to let alone touch Johnny probably make me a sick as the thought of me touching him makes him…..did that make sense? Oh well, I'm not saying it again!

"Ok, well I just saw Johnny in the lounge by himself, Roberts ducked out for a while. This is a perfect opportunity." I must admit, Enrique's hit the nail right on the head with that. I stand up to leave, nervous about my mission. Enrique puts a hand on my shoulder when I reach the door. He's smiling.

"Good luck" He says, I nod and leave.

-----------------------------------------

Peaking my head around the corner, I spot Johnny, the sloth. Stretched out on the couch and eating chips while watching some sport on TV, played a ball and a long thing….I have no-idea what sport it is though……I'm not exactly Albert Einstein in this subject. He appears memorised by the game, and I take this opportunity to sneak around unnoticed to his side. I sit down next to him, still unnoticed. So to get attention, I move closer, sitting so close I can feel his body heat. THAT gets his attention, he jumps almost 10 feet when he realizes that it's me. I almost jump, by the shock of how much he jumped. By this action his bag of chips is dropped to the ground, he stands up to pick them up as well as being an obvious excuse to get away from me. When he sits back down again however, he sits at the other end of the couch. He's blushing, either at that fact that he made an idiot of himself, or the fact that I touched him, and he enjoyed it :laughs hysterically: …Just kidding….or am i….nah I am….

I watch him carefully, is pretending to have his attention on the game, but I see his eyes flicker to me every once in a while to see if I'm still looking at him, which I am. He releases a deep breath, as if he'd been holding it the whole time. When I see this I scoot over to him, to regain the closeness I had before, I'm trying so hard to hold back my laughter. I think all the weirdness of this situation for me, is being held back by how hilariously funny it is.

Johnny gasps at my sudden movements, and almost attempts to move up on to the arm rest of the seat to get away from me, before I take hold of his hand with mine. His eyes widen and for the first time he looks directly at me……He's freak'en out…..

"What….are…you doing?" He breaths slowly. I shrug, and rest my head on his shoulder as I speak.

"Why should I not do this? It's not like I've got Enrique to hold me back from what I _really _want anymore." I say smoothly. He jumps up so quick I lose grip of his hand.

"I've gotta go!" He says nervously before heading for the door, at a pace that could almost be considered running.

When he's gone I lean back on the chair and sigh. A job well done I'd say!

--------------------------------------------

I'm skipping cheerfully down the hallways to tell Enrique the good news about my mission! Passing Roberts room I hear loud talking. I kneel on the ground and put my ear as close to the door as possible to hear what's being said.

"……_.He was so close to me, and the look in his eyes. He definitely wanted to jump me!" _I grin, Johnny, if it weren't for your big head you'd be useless.

"_I highly doubt that Johnny, Enrique and Oliver breaking up like that seemed far to convenient!" _:gasps:….Robert, ever perceptive!

"_Highly doubt it? I highly doubt you know what your talking about! What's to say Oliver couldn't have wanted me the whole time? And Enrique was just a substitute" _Enrique, a substitute… whatever Johnny!

"_Johnny, your being exactly how they planned you'd be!" _DON'T BELIEVE HIM JOHNNY! _"Remember what you did for Ruffer,Olive swore vengeance on you and we have been yet to see anything, and well I believe, this is it. Both Oliver and Enrique are in on it" _Johnny's quiet. Oh my Johnny, don't go all modest on me now!

"_So what if your right? What do we do then?" _HE'S NOT RIGHT! HE'S LIEING! LIEING!

"_You beat them at their own game!" _Beat me? As if!

"_What? Pretend that I'm in to him?" _You don't need to pretend Johnny. Don't lie to yourself::laughs hysterically….but not out loud….don't want to get caught:

"_Exactly! Think you can do it?" _No Johnny, you don't think you can do it!  
_"Sure I can, but if he really does like me, and I lead him on. I WILL punch you" _No, punch him now!  
_"I expected as much, but we wont need to worry. I'm not wrong!" _Mr. Confident!

Oh NO! Footsteps coming towards the door! RUN! The closest room is Enrique's room. I round the corner barge right in, without knocking….. I simply didn't have time. Enrique jumps out of his skin at my sudden intrusion. I close the door behind me.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ENRIQUE!" I yell, but quietly….i don't want Johnny or Robert hearing this, like I did then. See I do learn from other's mistakes! Just not my own.

Enrique looks confused. " What's my fault?"

"Johnny! He knows! He's gonna try and beat me at my own game!"  
"He knows, because you weren't convincing enough probably." Enrique says, looking back down at his laptop on his legs.

"That's not it at all! He totally fell for it! That is until he told Robert!" Enrique looks up, annoyance playing on his features.

"Robert! That perceptive son of a bitch!" He pauses and then grins. "Well there only one thing you can do! Fight back!" I look at him confused.

"But they know!" Way to state the obvious, yes, I'm sounding more and more intelligent each second!  
"BUT! They don't know that we know that they know!" He said winking at me. Is he deliberately trying to confuse me. I keep looking confused, he take that offer and elaborates. "Johnny, doesn't think that your expecting him to return the come-on, so when he does, don't show weakness! So then he'll think that you really do want him!" Oh, I get it! And here I was thinking that Enrique's brain had gone on vacation.

"And then he'll punch Robert!" Now its Enrique's turn to look confused. I just smile…..i don't feel much like elaborating, even though I know that he's hoping that I will…. Can you tell I luv that word::giggles:….elaborate….. He shrugs casually, and turns on his heal to leave.

"So you now what to do, don't give in to him, cause he knows that your bluffing!" I smile. "And better yet, you know that he's bluffing!"

Enjoy?

Hope so….Review if ya did, and review if ya didn't I guess…..smiles


	5. What the hell is wrong with me!

Yo! Check it out! My longest chapter yet! Yay for me! 

I noticed that no-one is reading this fic nemore… so erm I decided that im just posting this now, for my own personal amusement, so the stories gonna go a little crazy!

So for those who still do read it, I hope you like my craziness…

* * *

What in the _hell _is wrong with me?

I can see Johnny on the couch again, doing the same thing he was doing when I found him here last time. Lazily watching T.V and eating chips. I'm nervous, so nervous in fact that I can almost feel myself shaking. I'm feeling like this, because I fear how much I with strand of Johnny's own game. Because Johnny's been known in the past to be the master of chicken……That's if it turns out like that however, because as Enrique said, Johnny doesn't know that I know that they know…..i think that right…..ANYWAY……. hear I go…… Now……:stands still:…..now…..:still:……on 3……1……2………:pauses:…….2.5……..2 and ¾ ……………..:sighs:………..3……..

I walk out slowly. Unlike last time, Johnny hears me coming, and his disposition becomes nervous. This makes me slightly more confident, however some of the nerves still remain, I hope I'm not giving off the same expression….. Because that certainly wouldn't help my plight.

"Well, hello Jonathan" I say 'seductively' and sit next to Johnny and give him my best lusty 'I-want-to-jump-you' look, which I corse learnt from Enrique, he uses that look a lot!

"Oliver" He greets politely and gives me a similar look, only his seeming to be a little less confident. Bwaha! Poor Johnny isn't quite as good'er' actor as me. However I am shocked when he takes the initiative to move closer to me, so close in-fact that the only thing separating us is our clothes. I shudder unintentionally. I try not to let any shock show, because even though I expected some sort of come-on from him, he still catches me off guard…… Johnny and I have neer been, what you'd call close….. In-fact in the past, the closest I'd been to Johnny was this one time when he were 9. I was talking to Enrique about…..probably beyblading, at the time, and Johnny was running up behind Enrique to tackle him. Johnny and Enrique had been fighting all week and were having a competition at the same time to see who could give the other the most bruises. ANYWAY, I got kind of distracted from the conversation by the knew tripy-multi coloured glass we'd had put in on the kitchen window. So just as Johnny was getting a run up for the tackle, and as many may know, Johnny is not good at keeping quiet, so Enrique dodged him and Johnny ended up tackling me instead, I was to preoccupied by the glass to see him coming. Well that is until I hit the ground with a thud. Enrique laughed hysterically, as Johnny scrambled to his feat un-elegantly and I hastily tried to wipe the dirt off my new pants…….So that's the story…..errrmmmm I guess back to the moment at hand.

I had to come up with a come-back….i need to beat Johnny. Thinking only briefly, as Johnny is searching for any kind of weakness in my eyes, I refuse to show him any. I reach down discreetly and place a hand on his upper thigh and squeeze. He's so shocked he squeaks in surprise.

"Don't be nervous Johnny, just think of this as a step forward in our relationship….." I say suggestively rubbing my hand along his thigh. I want to laugh so hard when I feel him shudder, the nausea that I fel briefly leaving me as I think of how much this simple movement is getting to him. Man this is so much more fun than I would have ever comprehended! I should have though to torture Johnny like this earlier! Torture is fun! That is when I'm not on the receiving end…..Coz, when that happens, it's bad.

Johnny seems really nervous now I think he now thinks that Robert was wrong….. Bwahaha….. He's so close to cracking right now! Yay for me……

Right on cue, there is a ringing of the phone in the background, Johnny shoots up so quick.

"I'd better get that" He stutters out, before head off the get the phone in the kitchen……Now, why would he get it in there when there's a portable phone sitting right there on the coffee table? Curious-er and curious-er. Bwahahahahahahaha Johnny's scared of me, li'l ol' me….. I almost feel sorry for the livid scott….Actually, no I don't…..BURN JOHNNY! BUUURRRRRNNNNN!

* * *

Ok, I recon that I'm on a role….. So even though Johnny as managed to escape my evil clutches, I think that I should continue on my mission to make Johnny quiver in fear….oh wait my mission was payback, right…. My bad got a little caught up in the moment….. ok, lets get going….

I'm heading down the corridor to Johnny's room, where I'm assuming young Johnny has made his way off too.

However in my quest for vengeance I am stopped, rather harshly might I add…and tugged viciously in to a room, Enrique's room….by a very exhausted looking Enrique…he is huffing and puffing to catch his breath…he sow unfit, it wouldn't surprise me if all he did to get like this is run up the corridor…. However, I do have a very long corridor so maybe lets change that…. All he had to do was run around his bed….but it is a big bed…wait wait, enough of that…I think you get the idea… Ok….

Enrique tries to talk, but doesn't succeed, and needs to gasp for air once more…..He finally gains enough air in his lungs to speak.

"I overheard Johnny and Robert speaching…..and they know" I look slightly confuse, but smile at the fact that he was spying…. :giggles: …. Enrique spying, now that would be a sight to see

"What do they know?" I ask despite my sidetracked-ness….. SO not a word…  
"They know that we know that they know that we know …..ermm…wait….they know that we…" I hold my hand up to stop him from saying anymore.

"I get the point Enrique. Why are you so tiered? Did they almost catch you and you had to run?" He shakes his head.

"Nah, I've been bouncing on my bed for 10 minutes straight" Well that was anti-climactic….He looks back at his bed, and I follow his eyes…his bed is messy… VERY messy…I hope _he _intends of fixing that, coz I cant just have messy beds in this house….it just _doesn't _happen! I try to ignore the mess so that I can go and finish my mission with Johnny…..

"Ok, well I'm going to go and finish what I started before, that is before Johnny made a daring escape" I mumble the last part to myself.

"Hold you own out there" He says with enough serious-ness to make me believe that I was on a life or death mission. Which I'm not. :looks around suspiciously: Or am i…..  
I turn to leave. But there's one thing just plaguing my mind, that I simply must settle now. I turn to Enrique.

"Enrique, fix your bed!"

* * *

Ok…..breathing in I calm myself…..breathing out I smile……Johnny's door suddenly seems a whole lot scarier…. Ok…calm down, he's not going to bite me….or will he….. he might just bite me. Oh my,

Way to scare yourself, Oliver!….Ok just don't think about it. I knock on the door… there's a mumbled answer, that almost sounds like _what._

"It's me, mind if I come in?" I hear a squeaky _yes_. And I push the door open slowly. Johnny's sitting on his bed, nothing in his hands, no music on, no T.V on….nothing. Just sitting there. I close the door mostly, leaving it slightly ajar just in case I need to make a quick exit. Which at this point, I'm assuming is highly likely.

I sit on his bed next to him, and try to remain calm and collected, but the tension is eating up all possibilities of keeping the composure. He staring at his hands, his hands are in his lap, playing idly with a lose thread on his glove. This innocent action catches my attention and for a moment I can't pull my eyes away from it. What is wrong with me…..What is wrong with Johnny, I've never seen him look so…so…vulnerable. I smile inwardly. It's definitely a nice change from the norm. I actually quite like him…it…I quite like it!

I mentally slap myself for having that thoughts….i don't like Johnny! I don't think he's is innocent…and I certainly don't fin him attractive….hold on, I never said that….AHHHHHH  
I'm snapped out of my thoughts, when his hands stop moving and I look up at his face, he looking directly at me, with an expression I couldn't possibly de-code.

His eyes feel like they're tearing right into me, like he's trying to read my thoughts. It's kinda creepy. But I can't stop looking right back at them. Mesmerizing orbs of violet….What the hell is wrong with me?

Is this pity I'm feeling for the vulnerable wreck in front of me, or maybe guilt…. I couldn't be anything else…..could it?

I mean I couldn't possible _like _Johnny could I? I mean he's loud, annoying and obnoxious. Not innocent, vulnerable and attractive!

The thought comes to me, that I'm supposed to be seeking my evil, evil revenge…..and all I want to do is hug him…. Did I say hug….i meant to say jump him….shit! I have Enrique! I DON'T want Johnny! He's fucking with my fucking head, that fucking fucker!

He looks away from me, and back down to that thread on his gloves, probably deciding weather or not to pull it off…… I once again follow his gaze, unintentionally.

"What do you want Oliver?" He asks quietly, in fact it was so quiet that I would almost have considered it a whisper. I don't quite know how to answer his question. With a lie or the truth. I just stare blankly at him at his movements, Johnny seems oblivious to my staring though, continuing with his movements and not looks up at me.

"Um, well…..i came here to…..err…." I stop as he looks up at me once again. At my stuttering speech, Johnny looks up and meets my eyes once more, waiting for me to continue, however I don't. Once again silence over comes us. There seems to have been a lot of that so far.

I have an erg, an erg that I don't want to give into. Because if I did I would be betraying Enrique and myself. And I don't want that do. Enrique means so much to me, if I was to lose him again, I don't know what I'd do?

Despite this, I can feel Johnny's presence so close to me. His body so close to mine now that I can feel his shallow breathing beating against me, and I can feel the upper half of my body getting closer to him to as far as I can tell Johnny is doing them same.

Inch by inch, the already small space between us closes until our faces are so close that his breath tickles my lips and a mere second later our lips are touching.

My mind blacks up completely, I don't know what to do or think.

My mind is made up for me when two identical gasps are heard from the door.

* * *

Okies so that's that!

More coming, the next chapter is ready to go up when I can be bothered posting it… so soon!

Umm…. A couple of reviews for this chappie might be nice if u's have time!

K,k…

I'm off then! Hope the people who are still reading enjoyed it !


	6. BUUUUURNED!

Okies, I'm back. And I need to apologise… This chapter has turned out shorter than I had it originally, because I needed to cut out a character for a future appearance 

So be prepared that later on, another beyblader will making their way in to the Eyeliner and Mascara world

NEWAYs….. on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

BUUUUURNED!

Johnny and myself rip apart, and stand immediately to see a quickly escaping Robert and Enrique, exiting in opposite directions. It wouldn't surprise me if they'd been spying the whole time.

Before heading for the door to chase after Enrique I glance back at Johnny who's staring at where Robert had been standing. His expression pained and confused, I want to console him but my legs take over and chase head for the door before I get the chance. I don't see what Johnny does, as he stays behind.

What the hell have I just done? I've just betrayed the most important person in my life, all thanks to one laps in judgement and stupid fucking revenge! I'm one of those people who never makes mistakes :silence: …ok so I sumtimes make mistakes….:silence: ok….so most of my life is one big mistake…. But Enrique certainly wasn't one of those mistakes…. And out of all of them, this is the worst:mental slap: BAD OLIVER! Never do that again!

* * *

I finally find Enrique out at the pool, he's faster than me, a lot faster than me, even with his severe lack of fitness. He's sitting down quietly and doesn't even look up when I sit next to him. I don't know what to do. I briefly think about how this was just a ploy to annoy Johnny and it was Enrique's idea…sooo….err….wait I won't mention it, coz that will just piss him off even more.

"Why did you kiss him Oliver?" He whispers, its only just audible.

"Well you did tell me not to give in, it was just a game remember"…well not really a game…but I can't be bothered justifying myself.

"But I didn't expect you to actually do it….. I mean I saw it, that was more than just mucking around Oliver….even Robert Mr. Cold-as-fucking-ice noticed it!" He takes a deep breath. "Do you like Johnny, Oliver" He asks still not looking up at me. I can't bring myself to lie, so I tell him the honest truth.

"I don't know" I reply just as quietly as he was speaking. I feel sick to my gut when I feel him sob.

"I guess it was my fault, I was the one that came up with the idea and told you not to hold back" Well yeah…but…I don't know what to do….wow that's new…joke….so not the time for jokes!….should I apologise, comfort him, does he want me to?

My questions are answered for me, however, when he stands up slowly and walks away.

…Enrique…..

* * *

He's gone, he's nowhere in the house or the yard. Luckily though, he hasn't packed up all his stuff and decided to leave me. Unless he was so angry and disgusted that he left me without taking his stuff.

I certainly hope not.

I'm in the kitchen now, cooking Florentine omelette's. A few years ago I used to make these whenever I was nervous or depressed. And now I'm doing it once again, this can't be a good thing, next thing you know I'll be seeing a psychiatrist….. oh wait, I am seeing one…..hmmm….ok back to cooking…

3 eggs, 1 cup of self raising, a pinch of paprika…..paprika…..we have no paprika :runs around in circles hysterically: I can't make my omelette's without paprika, and I can ease my pain if I can't cook my omelette's…..and I can't cook my omelette's without paprika…..and….wait, wait….stop, stop. This is really isn't helping!

I need another pain reliever. I would go and look for Enrique, but I have no idea where he has gone, and from the way he looked, I think that he wants to be alone. So I decide on laying down on the couch to contemplate my current position.

My thoughts get no-where when another presence enters the room, glancing around to see who, I noticed it is Johnny. He's alone, and looks as miserable as I feel.

He sits next to on the couch.

"Where's Enrique?" He asks nicely.

"I don't know, he just left? Robert?" I reply. He looks down.

"Same. Said I had sum shit to figure out" Robert said that…a little un-Robert-like…. "But not in those exact words" Hmmm just as I suspected.

"So what do we do?" I ask. He shrugs heavily.

"You think I know, I came here to ask you!" I groan angrily.

"Why in the heck would I know! I mean, I'm one of the most clueless people I know! I probably ruined the best thing in my life because, because of my search for revenge!" Johnny turns to look at me, with a slightly quirked eyebrow.

"It was ALL revenge was it?" He asks, and he doesn't ask it sarcastically or cockily, he simply asks.

"I don't know!" I breathe heavily.

"Yeah, neither do I ….. I thought I hated you!"

"So did I!" There's a long, and I must admit, awkward silence between us. Johnny looks around slyly, just a small portion of the old Johnny, evil.

"They'll be back….oh they're be back!" I feel the urge to laugh. Lighten the intensity of the moment. So I do, I laugh lightly….. ok, I laugh hysterically, so hysterically that I think I almost lose my lunch.

Yes, yes I have lost my mind, one of the worst things that could have happened to me, has just happened, and I'm laughing at something that wasn't even a joke, just for the sake of laughing. And now Johnny's even laughing, laughing as hard as I am. It must be the total and utter insanity of the whole situation. :laughs harder:

:sighs:

I need Enrique!

* * *

You like?

Well I liked writing it!

Id like to get sum reviews for this chappie, see if u's all like were its heading, or if you don't…

Ne idea would be greatly appreciated, because im sorta winging it

Okies ciao for now!

Cassie


	7. Accidentally In Love

Wow, I wrote this in one big hit, I was totally on a role! YAY! 

Well here's the next chappie!

Accidentally In Love

* * *

That's right…. It's just me and Johnny….. Robert and Enrique aren't here. And I'm kind of thankful for that, I need time to get my head around everything, and I have absolutely no idea what to say to Enrique…. NONE….

I mean, as far as I know, I want to be with. I like Enrique a lot…. O really like Enrique…. Maybe I even…. :shakes head violently:… love, never….. I don't believe in love…. Just like…. A lot of Like….. :looks thoughtful:….. but maybe….nah

I am literally knocked out of my thoughts by a ravage pillow aimed at my head, which its me square in between the eyes…. Someone's gonna pay for that, I bruise easily. I've been known to receive bruises from less than a pillow! Way to make yourself sound manly Oliver!

"You looked so deep in thought, I just wanted to bring you back to reality" Johnny laughs and picks up the pillow at my feet. "With a bang" He adds. I rub my face and glare at him. I must admit out of this whole experience, something good has come of it…. I've never been quite so close with Johnny, I mean we actually talk now, and when I say talk I mean talk, not fight….. It may be a little weird. But I actually like it, I don't have many _friends_.

"Thanks for that Johnny" I say sarcastically, at least it was supposed to sound sarcastic, but just ended up sounding genuine… I really gotta work on my sarcasm.

"Hey, no problem" He says taking a seat on the arm rest of the sofa, on the far end away from me. "So what had you off in da-da land?" He asks. I contemplate whether to tell him, having an actual _deep and meaningful _with Johnny McGregor THE Johnny McGregor….. That's beyond weird…. That's super dooper looper boober weird! Bwah, I'm an idiot….

"Well, I was just thinking….." Don't say it Oliver! It's will be the end of the world as we know it! The apocalypse! "I was thinking that maybe…. Maybe… I actually …. :shudder: …_love_…. Enrique" NOOOO You idiot! I can't believe you just said that! AHHHHHH!

"Oh, errr… I just assumed you already did" Johnny looks confused… A rather common expression for him . I shake my head.

"No, I just liked him! I never NEVER once said that I _loved _him. And he _never_ said it to me!" I shrug. "We were just in a mutually pleasing relationship, one we both benefited from"

"Wow, you sound like sum kind of robot" He grins. "A super snobby pansy-ish robot" That'd be right, he had to find some way to insult me…. Grrrr….

"Well thanks for your _help _Johnny but, I think I'm going to try and seek some more, from somewhere else!" I stand as dramatically as I can to emphasize that I am angry with him, and head for the door. When I get there I hear his voice echo in the background.

"If it helps, I really think he loves you too" Johnny says, before also leaving the room. What if….

* * *

:turns around quickly:…..:looks nervous:…. I sware I wasn't spying…. It just may look that way…. What I was really doing, was… er… admiring the drapes in his room…. Yes, Enrique's room has pretty drapes….. I wasn't actually spying _on him _though….errrrr….

Yes, yes Enrique has returned :jumps up and down all crazy like: can you tell I'm happy. I think I've sorted all the craziness in my head….. I think I'm thinking straight now.

I ALSO just thought if I hid in his closet, then he wouldn't see me, and I could maybe find out some secret private stuff… maybe about me… but, unfortunately for me, Enrique appears to just be sitting there, on his bed, watching T.V. GAH…. Watching all those chick flicks got me NOWHERE! This isn't what's supposed to happen…. But something else that always happens is….

:steps back slightly:…. :heavy box of something falls from top shelf on to head:… "SHIT!" :falls on the ground in pain, knocking open the closet doors…..

That….

Enrique's looking at me now…. Looking at me with murder in his eyes…. I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE:cries hysterically:

"What the hell Oliver? Were you spying on me?" He asks angrily. I shake my head and push myself up to stand.

"Errr… No… The drapes… I was…. Admiring them!" I say with little impact, as he just shakes his head even angrier looking and turns back to the T.V.

"If you're going to stand there and lie to me, then get out!" :gasp:…. Say something Oliver…. Tell the truth for once in your life! Tell Enrique the truth! But I can't…. What do you mean you can't…. You have to!

"Enrique…" I almost yelled that…. Oops…. "I'm sorry, I really was spying on you, I just wanted to know what you were thinking. I just wanted to know if…." I take in a deep breath and close my eyes. "If you loved me….. as much as I loved you?"

My eye's still closed and my head bowed, trying to keep them from welling over. I don't know what to expect. I don't know what he's thinking or doing…. Will he forgive me for what I've done?

My thoughts are halted dramatically when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes to see Enrique…. Smiling…… What the?

"Of course I do, I have for a long time!" I sniff back a sob, and I embrace him enthusiastically. There is a long moment of silence until, I ask him.

"What about Johnny, do you forgive me for that? I was really stupid!" He shakes his head, but his still smiling.

"That…. May take sometime"

I smile broadly before claiming the most important and greatest kiss I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

* * *

Short, I know…. But I still hope that you enjoyed it….

Ermmm please review, I luv hearing your thoughts!

And I haven't been getting many l8ly, I guess people are just getting over Oliver and Enrique…. Or beyblade all together…. Or maybe are just thinking this fic is going to long :cries:… I hope not…

NEWAYS… R&R

Cassie


	8. So Much For My Happy Ending

Yay, another chapter of E&M…..  
Wats olli gonna do now?? GASP…. And wats this? ANOTHER CHARACTER?!?!?! 

Who's visiting the majestics? And does he have a _past _our protagonist?

* * *

So Much for my Happy Ending!!

I've been spending most of my time in the kitchen, Johnny's playing chess on his computer, Enrique's in his room hopefully cleaning it, because last time I went in there it was a total sty and I could barely move! And Robert has gone for a spin, he does that when he needs to think, the only one of us who still beyblade's for a hobby. For the rest of us, it's more of an obligation when some of pour past comes to bite us. Ok, well enough of that, back to my soufflé!  
Quiet….quiet……don't want it to collapse…

Ok, I'm carrying the soufflé over to the bench slowly, very slowly, and quietly….very quietly. There!!!  
Ok, now just wait for it to cool….

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

OH no!!! My soufflé!! Stupid person knocking on the stupid door!!! WHY I OUTTA!!!

Who would be coming over at this time of the day? Well I guess it is kinda normal to receive visitors mid afternoon….. but err…..well…. I wasn't expecting anyone….. Or was I ….. Nah nah, I'm pretty sure that I wasn't.

Well, there is really no need for this is there. I can just go over there and check…. I honestly don't know why I haven't done it yet…. Maybe it's just for suspense, yes thats it, for my own personal amusement and to waist time, and to annoy everyone ::grins evily:: …. Errmm…. Sorry… I'll get on with it!!

So ok, I'm going to answer the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…..

I'm coming, I'm coming!!! Hold your horseies!!

I open the door slowly to a grinning face.

"Hi!" The person said grinning from ear to ear. I smile back awkwardly. This is the last thing I need on my plate!

"Hello Max, long time no see" Max nods and steps in when I move aside for him with a silent welcome.

"That it has been!"

_Hmmm….. I don't think I've told you the story behind Max, as you know, Max is in the bladebreakers…. duh… ermm… well, a year or two ago, before I was gay ….. _yes yes, before_!! Don't look at me like that, I did date girls once, I hated it, but I still did it….. hmmm I guess that means that I was gay all along. I never thought about that up until just now. Funny ha. NEWHO…. As I was saying, back in the days, after the bladebreakers split apart and went their separate ways (Yes unlike them, we majestic's stuck together! So much for team spirit!) Well after that me and Max were pretty close, he stayed with me for a few months in Europe, Myself and Enrique took him in while he globe trotted the world (is that the right expression?!?! O.O) While he was with us, unbeknownst to myself and Enrique, Max was a newly discovered gay (yes I know there are gays EVERYWHERE!! I guess all beybladers must be gay, funny ha…. Funny yet very convenient ) and he had his sites on none other than me. He asked me out, I said no (because I thought I was straight) and that was the end of it! He left and this is the first time I've seen him in some time!! _

_So Max was my first confusion, before Enrique confused the hell out of me, there was Max. I liked Max at the time, like I REALLY liked Max, and at the time I confused it for strong friendship, that is until he left and then I realized, that Max had meant more to me than I had originally thought. _

_But at the time I wasn't going to after him for nothing, because all I could think about back then was my reputation and my dignity…. Neither of which I have now. _

_As the time went on, I slowly pushed Max out of my head for my own sanity. And after all that, I guess that's were you come in, and know all about Enrique and all the shit I've been through keeping him and making sure that he doesn't come to his senses and leave me…. And then more recently, this shit with Johnny……and further issues with Enrique! Shit, my life is fucked up!!  
Ok so I guess now that you know the dumbed down story of my history with Max, now I'm sure that you know my problem. Not only did Enrique not like Max for his own sterange reasons, but also ever since Max told me about his 'feelings' and I told Enrique, well Enrique has always harboured some extra dislike toward him. And Enrique's is yet to completely forgive me for kissing Johnny, I can only imagine what's going to happen now. ::shudders::_

I offer Max a drink and we both take a seat at the table to catch up.

"So what's brought you here Max?" I ask taking a sip of my scented jasmine tea. Max takes, well what I'd call a _glug_ of his soda.

"I'm here on work, thought I'd surprise you and drop in. It feels like forever since I last saw ya!" He grins. I frown, work…… yuck!! Poor Max!  
"So what is your….work….?" I asks, desperately trying to stop myself from gagging when the word work escapes. Max give's me an odd look in noticing this.

"Food critic, I travel the world and eat food and write about it in my column" He grins. "I Luv it!!" Eating, eating and more eating….. perfect occupation for Max.

"Sounds perfect for you!" He nods

"So what about you Oliver? Anything interesting happened to you since I've been gone?" He looks intently at me, taking another glug of his soda. I lie shaking my head.  
"Not really, pretty uneventful really." He giggles cutely.

"That's not what I heard." Rats! He called my bluff!! I smile nervously. "I've read some interesting things about you on my travels Oliver, you've been getting up to quiet a lot by the sounds of things…. You and the rest of the majestic's as far as I know!"  
"Oh, er, you know?"

"Umm, everyone who reads the paper knows Olli. And everyone who doesn't read the paper has found out from someone who does read the paper. And the people who live in the middle of the desert who don't get the paper, or know anyone who gets the paper has found out by going on the internet." He takes a deep breath. "And the people who don't have the internet who live in the middle of the desert found out by…err…" Is it just me, or was that un-necessarily long. The simply answer would have been 'Yes, Oliver. I do know' Bwah! He ran out of things to say.

"Well…I guess you get the point don't cha" Yes, yes I do.

"Ok, so enough of what I've been up too, what have you been up to?" He smiles broadly understanding how uncomfortable I must be. His eyes are beaming with what could be confused with sunshine, you'd almost sware he'd managed to get his hand on some and is keeping it captive in those blue orbs.

Oh, don't get me wrong I don't have a crush on Max! Why do I feel I have to convince myself that just as much as I do you?

This is just getting worse and worse, first Johnny and now Max!!!  
Enrique's going to love this, just wait till he sees Max has come down for a visit. Enrique dose know that Max had feelings for me, as I said before, he was the one that helped me through the awkward situation.

Speak of the devil, and the devil appears.

Enrique enters the room just before Max gets to answer my question. Myself and Max both fall quiet, Enrique doesn't appear to notice our presence in the room, as he heads into the kitchen and to the fridge. He takes out a soda and then heads back to the door.

While taking a sip of the can he glances slowly around the room before his eyes come to rest on us. He stops in his tracks.

"Max…." He questions sounding like he was in dream mode and trying to convince himself that what he was seeing was real.

Max smiles at Enrique. "Yep it's me"

Enrique looks disappointed. Did I mention that Enrique never really liked Max? I don't remember, well I'm going to say it again. Enrique thinks that Max is a stereotypical blond, and Enrique hates blond stereotypes, because he believes that he isn't one of them. However, many of us beg to differ. Yes, Max may not be the brightest crayon in the box, and yes he may be hyperactive 97.57 percent of the time. AND yes Max may be one of the most gullible people you may meet but I don't believe that this gives Enrique any reason to hold a grudge against one of the most innocent and naïve people you will ever meet.

"What are you doing here?" Enrique asks bluntly. Max continues smiling.

"What, no 'Hi Max, how are you?'" Max asks, Enrique walks closer to us at the table. I try to keep a close eye on both of them, studying their reactions.

"_Hi Max, how are you?…_ What are you doing here?" Enrique asks again. I think that he thinks that I have something do with Max being here. He thinks that I'm conspiring against him. But I'm not I sware!

"What I'm doing here, is visiting my _friends_ that I haven't seen in ages!! You'd almost think you weren't happy to see me?" Max asks grinning… Is he taunting Enrique, maybe Max knows that Enrique doesn't like him, I mean, few people are THAT dense! But I guess, in Max's case…. I shouldn't rule it out!  
Enrique completely ignores what Max just said. "How long are you going to be here for?" He asks.

Max looks at me still smiling… he does that a lot! "As long as you can bare to have me"  
Enrique rolls his eye, Max doesn't see this, but I do. "Well cya then" He says before leaving the room.

I smile awkwardly at Max. "He was joking….." I say trying to sound as genuine as I can.

Max's expression doesn't change.

"It doesn't matter" He looks away. "I wasn't here to see him anyway"

* * *

I hope you liked it….

Ne comments will be greatly appreciated!!!

Did you like Max??

NEWAYS

R&R

Cassie


	9. Time Flies When You Do Nothing!

HEYYA Its been a while since I updated dis… and che… well I thought I'd give it a go!!

OOO Umm I made two vids, that in my eyes, kinda represent these fics….

If chu ish into yourtube…. Che 'em both Olli X Enrique

Coz i cant post links... ill tell ya how to find em... Go to youtube... and den in the search type in_ Beyblade Majestics _one of them is titled _Beyblade - If Enrique Were Gay? (Oliver x Enrique)_ it is the fifth one down... and the other is called..._ Is_ _Enrique wasting his life? _That one is the last one on the page...

…. Okz… ill leave you to read ahead… enjoy…

**Time Flies When You Do Nothing!!**

I decided that in a situation such as this, it is best to play the completely ignorant card. So I do.

"Oh really! Who did you come to see then?" I ask smiling sweetly, well as sweetly as I can muster.

Max smiles back, a smile that could render an entire army useless against him. "I came to see you silly billy!!" He then says punching my shoulder playfully. I rub the spot he had hit with a punch that really shouldn't have induced any pain, but actually did. He looks apologetic.  
"Oop, sorry I forgot, you bruise like a peach" I put on my best 'No way! I am a MAN' looks, which unfortunately doesn't convince him in the slightest. He just laughs at me. OOO that little…. He thinks just because he looks so innocent and naïve that he can get away with anything!!! …. Well maybe he can…. But I wish he didn't know that!! Because sometimes, I SWARE, he is WAY smarter than he lets on, and just plays innocent just to get what he wants!! Oh man, I should totally do that!! But unfortunately, I give off an aura that just screams 'I-am-a-super-smart-and-well-informed-individual-don't-mess-with-me' …. Why do I feel people are laughing at me…. ::shrugs:: must be my imagination…..

"Ok then Maxie, you came to see me, what did you want to see me for? Whats on your mind?" His smile broadens, if at all possible.

"Well…" He slips in a pause, in an attempt to seem dramatic. It doesn't work. "I have a boyfriend!!" I brink several times, trying to clear my thoughts. I guess that's good on my part, there's nothing for Enrique to be jealous of, however, I kinda wanted him to still have a crush on me…. Pft, so much for that!!

"Wow, that's….. that's awesome!! So who's the lucky guy? Anyone I know?" I ask curiously, trying my best to hide my disappointment. Max now looks like he is blushing, his cheeks tinted red.

"Well, yeah, you do know him…." Again another dramatic pause. "It's Ray" OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! Is it just me, or is every FREAKING beyblader is FREAKING gay!?!?!?! There is no-longer any doubt about it, beyblading is a GAY sport…. I guess its this generations form of figure skating for guys… I have no idea if that makes any sense….. Lets just pretend it does shall we

"Wow, Max…. That's awesome, and totally and utterly surprising…. I didn't know Ray was gay!!" Max nods.

"He hasn't always been" He raises one finger. "He a newly awakened gay!!" I suppress a laugh.

"Next thing I know, you'll be telling me Kai is gay too!!!!" I announce letting my laughter lose this time. Max just looks at me confused.

"Umm… he is" I stop laughing, and stare at him in shock. "I thought you knew that!"

"How could I?? No-one told me, and it was highly unlike that Kai was going to confide in someone like me…."

"Oh well, actually what I meant was… I thought it was obvious!" Hmmm my gay-dar must be playing up… I remember back in the day, I mean the 'straight' day, I used to spot a gay from 20 feet!! And now….. I have nothing!!! But I guess it has been quite a while since I have infact seen Kai. BAH I wonder if he's in a 'relationship' (I still hate that word, and totally love to laugh at it) with any body?? That Ice King (Or should I say 'Queen') actually showing some kind of emotion…. I can't imagine it…. Actually, just the thought of it makes me think that the world as, in fact, fallen off its axis and is now spinning backwards, and therefore everything living on earth is now backwards…. We live in a world were Kai shows emotion and boy bands play instruments…. Ceeeerrrrrrazzzyy!!!

"So err…. If you don't mind me asking, is Kai in a 'relationship' at the moment?" I wanna laugh, I wanna laugh, I wanna laugh….. DON'T LAUGH OLIVER!! Max nods.

"Yeah he's been in a steady relationship for like 6 months now" I look at him intently waiting for a name, he'd obviously forgotten the question, but upon my staring appears to remember. "Oh right, Tala" I look more than slightly confused…. In fact I probably look like I am about to pass out.

"Tala, as in Tala that was…. EVIL!!! Oh and I don't use the term lightly…. He was EVIL!!!"

"Yea, umm that Tala" Max said as if NOTHING I just said had sunk through his head… Is it just me… or do people not take the term EVIL as seriously as they once did…..As far as I can remember… From the world tournament, Tala along with his team was stealing bitbeats and wanting to take over the world or some other nonsense. Honestly I don't remember to much of it, I do, however, remember that Tala, yes he may have been evil, But he was also HOT…. And I mean MEGA hot!! And YES I WAS straight back then, but I do remember thinking at the time that he was a very attractive guy… but looking back on it… FUCK he was a TOTAL spunk!!…. Ok I'm gonna stop raving about Tala, because… he ish EVIL!!

It appears Max has discovered that he needs to explain the situation a bit more to me.

"Umm, Tala was evil, but he like changed…. And now he's good" Thanks for that Max… That explains EVERYTHING…. All he does is smile, I don't think I have ever seen this boy frown…. EVER…. THAT IS FREAKY!!! There must be something wrong with his mouth…. Or his brain… either is plausible I guess.

Johnny choses this moment to enter the room, earphones in his ears completely oblivious to any one else in the….. that is, until he gets to the fridge and sees ours reflections in the door. When he turns around so fast I sware he almost slips and falls, when facing us he rips the ear phone out of his ears, what looks to be almost painfully. His face first one of shock then turns to one of….

"Max!! What are you doing here?" He yells a huge grin on his face as he walks quickly towards us. Max stands, grinning just as broadly.

Hmm… did I mention that for some un-godly reason Max and Johnny…. Are like…. SUPER good friends…. Which I thought was weird as first considering Johnny's total and utter disdain for anything joyful … and well Max… as we all know… is like having a rather large ocean of joyful-ness, which is travel sized and fits conveniently into your back pocket.

So I'm sure that you will understand that it shocked me when they started to get along like a house on fire. However, they both have very bad timing. As on the rare occasion that Max came to visit myself and the rest of Majestic's here in France, Johnny would have gone back to Glasgow to see his family. And as for Johnny visiting Max… well Johnny refuses to travel to America, claims he doesn't want to 'lower his standards'. So if I recall correctly, the last time they've seen each other was …. Err…. A LONG time ago… I don't even remember, it was that long ago!! MAN!! Sucks to be them!

But ya know by their reaction…. I recon that they're pretty damn happy right now… Johnny sure is!!

And he didn't have much time to react when he got within reach, as Max basically glomped him from across the couch. Johnny's look of joy went from what looked like fear, in a matter of moments. I suppress a laugh.

Oh and by the way…. ::coughs nervously:: me and Enrique never got around to…err… telling Johnny… that well… Max is gay. But I guess it doesn't matter as much any more… since… well…. Johnny's gay too

Max relinquished Johnny somewhat slowly. And Max looked curiously at both of us.

"So what are you guys up to for Christmas?" He asks cheerfully. What the hell is he on about?? Christmas?? He's thinking a bit ahead of himself…

Me and Johnny look at each other rather confused….

"Christmas?" We both say in unison. Max raises an eyebrow.

"Yea, you know that one day of the year, where everyone gives me peasants, and you eat lots of food…. And SANTA…. Man, I can't believe you've never heard of Christmas. Jeeze, you've been seriously deprived" Johnny rolls his eyes absently. I take the initiative and speak.

"Max, we know what Christmas is, we just don't know why your mentioning it" He shrugs.

"Well there's only two weeks to go…. Till SANTA comes" He says, and begins to clap and cheer for the last part.

"Two weeks?!" I say in shock, my eyes as big a saucers.

"Two weeks??" Johnny questions just as shocked as me.

"Two weeks…." Max smiles. "Oliver now its your turn… you say it now" Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Max, we're not playing a game!! We're serious! Is it really only two weeks till Christmas?" Max looks disappointed that we weren't just mucking around.

"Yea of corse it is…. How could you not know? How have you missed all the T.V Christmas specials?" He asks.

"I don't really watch T.V… just a whole bunch of movie's…." I answer.

"Yea same, though I do watch a bit of the sports…." He looks thoughtful.

"Well what about all the Christmas decorations at the shops….. and the Christmas pamphlets in the mail?" Max almost seems hysterical.

"I haven't shopping in like, ages… and we don't receive junk mail" Max looks slightly shocked.

"What do you guys do around here then?" Me and Johnny both go to reply at the same time, but pause thinking. Neither of us can come up with an answer to the question.

"Nothing…. I guess…." I say shrugging

Wow, what a sorry, sorry life……

Oh Jee, can u tell I was in the Christmas spirit??

Well I totally am

Errmm, a lot of you have probably noticed, that I am, in fact, leading this fic NOWHERE!!!

It's like shithouse!! Im gonna keep writing, however, coz it ish my 'release'… oh god… not in that way!! You dirty dirty people!!

Umm, che, well, I guess… I give ya'll permission to stop reading if chu thinks its just gotten gay-er and gay-er as the fic as progressed… BWAH

Okies well im off!!

Ciao!!


End file.
